Talk:Warriors Orochi 3
DW Next Weapon Changes apparent http://i.imgur.com/QiSkY.jpg in new magazine scan images they show Pang De wielding the mace in WO3, like he dose in DW Next. I shall be including this information on the page. Ixbran 07:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) "Youja" Just to get this clear. "Youja" literally translates to "spiritual snake" (妖蛇). These words, however, are not a name for a person. It's a vague term regarding the serpent forces as a whole. That's because in the Japanese versions of the Warriors Orochi series, the generic generals are all named after supernatural beings in Japanese or Chinese mythology. A few of the original names include Bashe, Yato-no-kami, and Nozuchi. "Youja" is also currently being used as a general term within the character introductions on the Japanese Twitter. Unless there is a change in the future, in which there is a character actually named Youja, please do not make this a page again. Sake neko 04:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Tweets from KOEI Europe Tweet #1: *"The heroes of the Three Kingdoms period of China and the Warring States era of Japan continued their struggles to seize control of this new universe, even after its creator had perished." Tweet #2: *"Next week. Please stay tuned!" Looks like we will be getting info on a western release in a week from now (1/6/2012) Ixbran 20:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Shared Move Set Charge Changes heres the list of the DW7 characters who share movesets, with the ones who did and did not get changes: *Dao: :Sima Zhao: New C5 :Cao Cao: New C2, C3, C4, C6 :Sun Jian: New C1, C2, C4, C5, C6 :Sun Quan: New C1, C2, C4, C5, C6 *Rapier: :Liu Shan: Retains the original moveset :Sima Shi: New C1, C3, C4, C5, C6 :Yuan Shao: New C1, C2, C3, C5, C6. *Spear: :Jiang Wei: New C2 and C6 :Ma Chao: New C1, C4, C5, *Gauntlents: :Ding Feng: Retains the original moveset :Meng Huo: New C1, C2, C4, C5, C6 *Iron Fan: :Da Qiao: Retains the original moveset :Xiao Qiao: New C1, C2, C4, C5, C6 *Feather Fan: :Zhuge Dan: Retains original moveset :Sima Yi: C1, C2, C4,C5 and C6. :Zhuge Liang: Gains back DW5 C4 and C6. *Sickle: :Gan Ning: Retains original moveset :Jia Xu: New C1, C2, C3, C4, C6 *Club: :Xu Zhu: new C4 :Huang Gai: New C2, C5, C6 *Bow: :Huang Zhong: Retains original moveset :Xiahou Yuan: New C2-6. *Staff: :Zhang Jiao: Retains original moveset :Pang Tong: New C1, C2, C3, C4, C6 *Nunchuks: :Guan Suo: Retains original moveset :Ling Tong: New C1, C2, C4, C5, C6 *Great Sword: :Xiahou Ba: Retains original moveset :Guan Ping: New C1, C2, C3, C4, C6 *Twin Swords :Liu Bei: Original moveset :Cao Pi: New C2, C3, C4, C5, C6 :Lu Xun: New C1, C2, C4, C5, C6 *Throwing Knives: :Wang Yuanji : new C1 :Zhu Rong:C2,C3,C4(old C6) and C6. Source: KW Forums Ixbran 04:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Rumored WiiU Port leaked GameStop list of games that will be available around WiiU launch in Italy *Wii U console bianca : € 399 - 07/12/12 *Ben10 Omniverse : € 54.98 - 29/11/12 *F1 Race Stars : € 54.98 - 29/11/12 *Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge : € 59.98 - 29/11/12 *PES 13 : € 59.98 - 15/02/13 *Riseof the Guardians : € 54.98 - 21/11/12 *Sonic & All-Star Racing Transformed: € 59.98 - 30/11/12 *Sport Island 12 : € 59.98 - 30/12/12 *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 : € 54.98 - 29/11/12 *'Warriors Orochi 3' : € 59.98 - 30/11/12 Take with a grain of salt for now, just thought it would be worth mentioning here in the talk page. Lets wait till official confirmation about a WiiU port from Koei before we make any alterations to the page. Ixbran 22:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC)